


Pain and Pleasure

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pays for pushing Danny, and loves every minute of it</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: saucy<br/>prompt: bite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Pleasure

As Danny rammed into him, Steve felt his orgasm build. It was the slightly painful but delicious slide of Danny's cock combined with the bites the blonde was trailing along his collar bone and neck. Not hard enough to make him but hard enough to feel the sharp stab of pain.

When his orgasm started to curl through him, he pushed up into the thrusts. He felt Danny bite down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder just as he started to come, the pain shooting through him as he came, splattering over he and Danny. Two more thrusts he felt Danny come as well. 

He lay boneless under Danny, he vaguely remembered Danny pulling out and cleaning him up. He loved it when he could make Danny lose control. Flirting with the waitress had been the perfect catalyst and he wouldn't regret the mark on his neck or the burn in his ass tomorrow.


End file.
